The Lost Star
by ChidoriDragon42
Summary: This Story is about Black Stars Sister. I decided to make this story after watching Soul Eater for the second time. Basically Black Star has a sister who got kidnapped when he was six and he doesn't tell anyone about her until they find her again later. I'm not giving away any more than that.


**Hey Guys, I had this idea a while age and I liked it so I decided to write it up and post it here. It would be awesome I if you guys told me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater Atsushi Okubo does, trust me if I owned things would be a bit different.**

**Ninjas_are_everywhere: You took a while...lazy**

**Meza73: Hey, you where supposed to get me to hurry up! Plus you don't put all of your stories up.**

**Ninjas_are_everywhere: Mine will probably be mostly Fictionpress. I'm bad at making people in character!**

**Meza73: That why you put the warning OOC! P! Sorry about that readers, we will continue this else where. Wont we?**

**Ninjas_are_everywhere: SURE...maybe.**

**Meza73:Pfft, what ever. Anyway on with the story!**

They were being chased. The people in question are a tall girl of 18 years old with pitch black hair and a black star tattooed on her back. The other person is a small child of six years old with blue hair and a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. He was being carried by the older girl and had his head tucked into her shoulder. He was scared, he had never been faced with this situation before. The girl ducks down an alleyway, and throws her pursuers off her track for awhile.

She pauses for a minute while deciding what to do, and believes that the only way to protect her brother is to hide him. She runs down the alleyway and eventually she finds a part of the wall that is pushed in slightly and that has cardboard boxes and blankets in it. She puts her brother down gently and kisses him on the forehead. "Black Star, I need you to be very still and you need to stay quiet. No matter what happens, stay here until a man with a green shirt, funny tie and red hair passes. It will be safe then. Try not to get caught until then. Its ok if he see's you and its ok to talk to him. He will look after you. Can you promise me?" she asks the small boy. He nods his head slowly and answers with an "I promise". She hugs him one last time, and then covers him with the boxes and blankets and runs.

Soon after Black Star hears screaming from his sister, and the voices of the men who were after her. She had gotten caught. The sounds of a fight follow, and then nothing. Silence pierces the air, and no sounds follow. His sister is gone, and she was never coming back. He curled into a ball and cried quietly, just incase the men were still there. Black Star cried until he fell asleep. After a while, a man was passing through the alley on his way home, when he noticed the pile in the recess of the wall. '_That's strange'_ he thought. It never looked so messy before. He decided to check it out. When he got closer, he realised that someone was hiding underneath all the rubbish. He carefully pulled bits away, until he was faced with a small child around six years old. The same age as his daughter. He picked the child up, and decided to take him to Lord Death.

Black Star awoke in the arms of a strong man. He gasped, then realised that this is the man his sister was talking about. He calmed down, then got a good look at the man. He was middle aged with bright green eyes and red hair. The man noticed that he was awake. "Hello. Whats your name?" he asked kindly. Black Star hid his face slightly, "It's Black Star. Who are you?" he asked shyly. "Well Black Star, my name is Spirit, but most people call me Death-Scythe" Spirit answered, humored that the child tried to hide himself from the mans gaze. "Why?" Black Star asked suddenly. "Hmmm?" Spirit hummed, not quite sure what the child meant. "Why do they call you that?" Black Star asked, confused to why this man had two names. "Oh. Thats because I'm Lord Deaths current Death-Scythe. I'm his weapon that he uses to fight to protect people" Spirit answered. "Oh" Black Star replied.

The rest of the journey to the DWMA was silent, and when they got there Black Star asked Spirit why the building looked funny. Spirit laughed and replied "I don't know Black Star, it was like that when I went to school here" Spirit replied, remembering all the crazy times he had here. Spirit put Black Star down and took his hand, then lead him into the school. He took Black Star to the death room, where he stopped to knock on the door. It opened slowly, and Spirit started to walk inside. Black Star, though, stayed put. Spirit realised that Black Star wasn't with him, and turned around to find the small child looking at him. "Why aren't you coming with me?" Spirit asked, giving Black Star a confused look. Black Star looked at him, then pointed at the guillotine blades hanging from the frames above the walkway. Spirit looked at where the six year old was pointing, then laughed. "Don't worry, they wont fall on you. They cant move" he told Black Star, and went back to where he was standing. Taking Black Star's hand in his, he lead the child to the mirror where a strange man was standing looking at a mirror.

"Hiya, Hello, How's it going?" the strange person exclaimed suddenly, turning around. Black Star, becoming frightened, hid behind Spirits legs. He peaked out of the side, and held onto Spirits jacket. "Lord Death, I found this child while on my way home. He was sleeping in a pile of rubbish so I don't think he has a home. What should we do with him? He's not old enough to look after himself" Spirit asked, trying to get Black Star to come out from behind him. "Hmmm, You are right Spirit. But what should we do with him? It's not like anyone would just take him in. After all, from what we know he lives on the streets" Death mused, thinking over the situation. "Well Sir, there might be one family. The Evens have a son that will be attending here when he is older and they have spare room" Spirit said, hoping that they could take Black Star in. "Yes, that would be a good idea, but what can we do with him after he gets older? We should keep an eye on him" Death said, wondering what to do. "I know, we can enroll him here! It would also give him the chance to get an education!" Death exclaimed, happy that he could give this child a better future.

After ringing the Evens and getting their approval of letting Black Star stay with them, Spirit got together some clothes and a few items like a toothbrush that Black Star would need and took him around to his new home. The door was opened by a small boy that was the same age as Black Star. The child smiled, ran up and hugged Black Star, and then dragged him into the house ranting about always wanting a brother. Spirit chuckled and followed them into the house. He dropped off Black Stars things, explained to the parents that the school would be paying for Black Stars expenses and made sure that Black Star was settled in. Before leaving, he told Black Star and the other child Soul that they would be attending school together when they grew up, gave Black Star a hug and left with two sets of eyes watching him.


End file.
